1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pest control vaporizer or pesticide vaporizer that is used to protect bees from certain pests, mites, and insects where the pesticide vaporizer expels a vapor that kills harmful pests, mites, and insects but does not harm or affect bees in the colony. Specifically, this invention is an oxalic acid vaporizer with an integral body tube, a detachable proximal end air nozzle, and a floating heating element that allows for easier use and maintenance of the bee vaporizer.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many bee vaporizers in the prior art; however, none have an integral body tube, a detachable proximal end air nozzle, or a floating heating element, which individually and collectively facilitate for much easier use and maintenance of the bee vaporizer.